thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Identity Crisis
"Identity Crisis" is the thirty-second and thirty-third chapters of The Last Son, Book Three: Changes. Plot Part One At the Xavier Institute, Alison Blaire accidentally stumble into an intimidate moment between Anita LeRoux and Colossus. After Colossus immediately left, Anita angrily swears to Alison of not telling anyone about her relationship, mostly out of fear of her father, Doom. Alison understood Anita's concerns. Superman and Power Girl prevent terrorists from attacking the Empire State Building. After dispatching the terrorists, they are beset by S.H.I.E.L.D. jet fighters whom their pilots stated to Superman that he is under arrest and is to be escorted to the Triskelion for questioning. Confused, Superman protests and wanted to contact Nick Fury. In response, the jets attack Superman and Power Girl. The couple managed to escape and land in New York City, where they are then confronted by reporters, whom he they attempt to interview him that there were allegations that he attacked an Air Force base in Texas and hence his warrant his arrest. With this information, Superman order Power Girl to return to the institute while he goes to the Daily Bugle to finding out more on his apparent frameup. At the Institute, the entire faculty and students watched a news report on Superman's alleged attack. At first everyone believes the American military is trying to frame Superman until the news present a video clip of a familiar red and blue blur attacking the base. It is then theorize that someone with the same powers as Superman is framing him. Madelyn Pryor receives a call from Fury and learns that she is requested to be at an emergency hearing at Congress, and proving Superman's innocence. At the Bugle, Clark learns of the attack from Peter Parker. Fortunately for Clark, no one in the Bugle believes Superman to be responsible. J.J. Jameson soon assigns Peter on the Superman situation, while Clark is paired with Chloe Sullivan on covering Lex Luthor's condition; in which Lana Lang wishes to speak with Clark. However, Chloe is mysteriously absent, and causing Jameson to substitute for her. Meanwhile, Chloe attempt to infiltrate the Xavier Institute in order to get a first hand testimony from Superman himself to clear his name. However, she is caught by Logan. Fortunately for her, Professor Xavier invites Chloe and agrees to helping her. Part Two Category:Last Son, Book Three chapters Quotes Part I (Logan catches Chloe Sullivan on Institute grounds) Logan: Visiting hours are over, missy. (pointing to the gate) Take a walk. Chloe Sullivan: Can I quote you on that? (Logan pops his claws out) Logan: What do you think..? ---- Bizarro: Me am stop more bad men, Daddy? Doctor Doom: Not yet, son. First, you must return home. Bizarro: (stupefied) Me am home, Daddy… Doctor Doom: To your workshop, son; that is where you must go. There is another Superman on the loose who claims to be you; you must not let him take control of your stronghold. Bizarro: Him no am Superman! Me am Superman! Me am stop fake-Superman! (Bizarro turns to go…but pause) Um…Daddy? Where am stronghold? Doctor Doom: At the North Pole, son. (Bizarro wears a blank expression) Doctor Doom: Where there is lots of ice. (Bizarro remains blank) Doctor Doom: (sighs and points north) That way. Bizarro: Oh! Me am get it, now! Me am go, now! (after Bizarro left) Doctor Doom: (thinking) I knew I should have checked the quality of that sample Shaw provided; the Kryptonite must have degraded the DNA more than I expected. A Kal-El that creature most certainly is not. ---- (after Spider-Man shoots his webs at Captain America) Spider-Man: Seriously, guys? You're actually going after Big Blue?? I mean, if it was me, I could understand it – I wouldn't like it, but I'd understand it – but him?? (glance at Giant Man) Ah, so many Godzilla jokes, so little time… ---- Superman: I don't suppose the fact that I'm innocent of the charges has any bearing on the situation..? Thunderbolt Ross: Don't try to be cute, mister; I don't give a horse's patoot about what excuse you've cooked up. My orders are to bring you in, by any means necessary…and since I made a career out of tangling with the Hulk, I'm used to out-muscling P.M.D.s. Superman: With respect, General, as strong as the Hulk is, he was more-or-less mindless when you dealt with him; I, on the other hand, have all my faculties. It isn't a question of "out-muscling"; it's a question of "out-''smarting!" ---- ''(after shooting Superman) Iron Man: What say we not do this? I don't want to rough you up; not when we could be raiding Fury's private stash back at the Triskelion… ---- Power Girl: We know Superman, freak-show; he is the greatest, but it has nothing to do with his powers – it's because he'd stab himself with Kryptonite before he'd ever endanger an innocent life…which is all you've been doing, today! You're no Superman! You're just a cheap, carbon-copy!! Bizarro: Me no am copy!! Me am Superman!! Power Girl: Not from what I've seen! You can't even use your powers right! He's not the fake – you are…''Bizarro!!'' Bizarro: ME NO AM BIZARRO!! ME NO AM COPY!! ME AM SUPERMAN!! AND YOU AM BE SORRY!! ---- Iron Man: Come on, kiddo, work with me, here; you think I want to be out here like this, when I have stuff I need to do..? Superman: Like next year's calendar models? Iron Man: (thinking) Darn it, I knew I should've asked Pepper to handle my itinerary instead of the new secretary; damn tabloids… Face it, junior, you're out-gunned, this time; my backup's already en route… ---- Captain America: I've tried giving you the benefit of the doubt, but fleeing arrest, destroying military property, and assaulting federal agents are not the actions of an innocent man!! Superman: You're right, Cap, they're not; they're the actions of a man who knows he's been set up! ---- Giant Man: Somehow, "sorry" doesn't seem like enough. ---- Wonder Woman: Tell me, Anthony Stark, how old are you? Iron Man: Oh, going on thirty, but, hey, what's a few years, here and there? Wonder Woman: Indeed. "I, Stark, am one thousand, five hundred twenty-three years old, this August. Iron Man: Damn! Wonder Woman: Mm-hm. What's more, Stark, is that, though it is all but unheard of in my homeland, pedophilia is still considered morally reprehensible among Amazons. So any suggestions that we indulge in such activities would be highly offensive. Iron Man: (gulping) Oh, wouldn't you know it – my schedule's full, this year. Wonder Woman: As I thought. ---- (after General Ross left) Flash: Sheesh! What a tightass! I'm surprised I could wedgie him! Wasp: (dumbfounded) No. You…you didn't… Superman: Oh, he did. Giant Man: (laughs) Oh, wait 'till Bruce hears about this! Part II Johnny Storm: Okay, I'm pretty sure Vic didn't have as many indoor laser-turrets, the last time we were here. ---- Bizarro: Me…no am Superman? Reed Richards: No, I'm…afraid not. Johnny Storm: Yeah. Sorry dude. Bizarro: But…if me no am Superman…who am me? Batman: That's up to you. You're not Superman, but that doesn't mean you have to be what Doom wanted you to be. You have a choice, now. Bizarro: But…what am me do? Batman: Answer that, Bizarro, and you'll know who you are. You claimed to be a hero, like Superman? Well, now's the time to show it. Wonder Woman: You may not be Superman, but, in a way, you're his son. What would the son of Superman do? Bizarro: Me…me no am know! (cries) Me no am know! (Bizarro flies away in tears) Ben Grimm: Jeez. Poor sucker. ---- Doctor Doom: This fracas, wench, is a far cry from the first time I clashed with Kal-El. Naïve though he was, the boy was formidable; he matched Doom strength for strength…while you, on the other hand, have been little more than sport. My daughter's assessment of you was painfully accurate: nothing more than a shallow imitation! ---- Doctor Doom: Richards. To think, I had thought that I had seen the limits of your stupidity Reed Richards: We could say the same about your cruelty, Victor. Susan Storm: We can never say you can't go lower, because you always take it as a personal challenge! Johnny Storm: So, you gonna call it quits, or do we have to do the usual song-and-dance? Doctor Doom: Your impertinence astounds even me, Storm. Ben Grimm: Guess that's a no. Too bad for you, Doomy…'cause it's clobberin' time! ---- Doctor Doom: Stubborn, obstinate, UNGRATEFUL whelp! NEVER before has Doom so honoured another soul, yet you all but spit in his face! As my right hand, this entire world could have been yours! The human race would have knelt at your feet, had you but knelt at mine..! Superman: Get this through your twisted head, Victor! I will NEVER bow to you! And you know what? I don't think he will, either! (Bizarro flies in and tackles into Doom) Bizarro: You am bad man! You am lie! (looks ashamed at Superman) Me am do bad things, before; me am sorry. Superman: You didn't know any better, so help me take Doom down, and we'll call it even! Bizarro: (beams up) We am stop bad man! ---- Bizarro: Me no am Superman, but me am like Superman; me am try do good, but do bad. Me am want do good for real. ---- Bizarro: You…you am…Daddy? Superman: Yes…yes, I am. Bizarro: Me am…do good? Superman: Yes, you did good. You did very good...Son. Bizarro: (last words) Me…am…love you…Dad…dy… ---- Doctor Doom: Wait. Superman: We're through here, Victor. Good-''bye''. Doctor Doom: You think Doom is so easily dismissed, whelp? This changes nothing! It is Doom who still holds the trump card…'Clark Kent!' Your life belongs to Doom! (everyone is in stunned silence, except for Superman) Superman: That's your big threat, Victor? You think you can bully me into submission by threatening to go public with my identity? I don't think you're going to do that. Doctor Doom: You think I am bluffing? Superman: I think I know you better than you do, Victor. I know you won't go public…because if you do, you'll have to explain how Victor von Doom, the supposedly most intelligent man in the world, the Lord of Latveria……got the snot beaten out of him by a Kansas. Country. Farmboy. (Doom recoil in realization) Ben Grimm: Ho ho ho! Never thought of it that way! Johnny Storm: Don't think I'll be lookin' at you the same way, Vic! ---- Superman: I don't believe we've been properly introduced. Clark Kent, Kansas country bumpkin. Reed Richards: Reed Richards, New York egghead. Continuity * Doctor Doom alludes to Superman's battle with Sebastian Shaw in "Coup d'Etat". Doom was able to collect Superman's blood found on Sebastian's coat that he received from Shinobi Shaw to use it to create Bizzaro. Background information *This story is based on the Superman: The Animated Series episode of the same name and the Justice League episode "For the Man Who Has Everything", which was adapted from Alan Moore's comic book story of the same name, published in 1985. *The end of Superman and Doom's fight is similar to the 2003 Daredevil movie, in which the Kingpin discovered Daredevil's identity, but wouldn’t be able to use it against him without admitting he got beaten by a blind man. Category:Last Son, Book Three chapters